


Malpractice

by UnknownSymphony



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Medical, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSymphony/pseuds/UnknownSymphony
Summary: Sana & Momo transferred to a new hospital during their third year of internship where they met Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo & Mina. On the first day at the new hospital, Sana accidentally bumped into Nayeon, who is known as the hospital’s main bitch. One thing led to another, specifically, the start of a new rivalry that no one wanted to be a part of. As Sana & Nayeon continued to fight with each other, their friends have nothing else in their mind except for the fact that they just wanted to get into each other’s pants,,,
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Malpractice

Many people say that doctors are playing Gods with what they’re doing on the table. Deciding whether a patient lives another day or dies right there on the table. Others say that they are Gods for their ability to cure diseases that no normal human being can fully grasp or understand. But if you ask the young Sana, she would say that doctors are just like other human beings. They try to understand the human body because they want to help people get better. Now, if you ask Sana for her opinion, she would probably laugh at her old answer and say something else.

To treat a patient to the best of one's ability, to preserve a patient's privacy, to teach the secrets of medicine to the next generation, and so on. The Hippocratic Oath, the oath that all doctors go by. Sana always laughs whenever she hears this because it is pure hypocrisy, it even says so in the title. She witnessed firsthand how doctors become politicians and businessmen, they’re no longer the doctors inspired or motivated to save lives. They became the doctors who want to be at the top of the social class, dining with CEOs, assemblymen, and prime ministers... They became doctors so they can feel power. The power one feels when others come running to you to save them, the power that you have when you have the life of someone in your hands. The power of letting someone below you become your scapegoat. This is what Sana’s thoughts are on doctors who hold positions, and she knows for a fact that no one can change her mind about it.

“Can you please fucking watch where you’re going!” a girl screams. Startled, Sana turns around and sees a breath-taking girl wearing a patterned skirt and blazer with maroon long sleeves in. Internally, Sana wanted the girl to step on her.

Externally... 

“Are you listening to me?” 

Sana back to reality. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

The girl was visibly getting annoyed with every second that passed by. The girl replies, “I said that you need to fucking watch where you’re going. You ruined my shoes with my damn coffee!” 

Sana looks at the girl’s outfit once again and finally notices that the girl was drenched with coffee, from her shirt to her shoes.’

“I did that?”

“Of course, you did! **Do you see anyone else here**?!” At this moment, Sana concluded that the girl in front of her was ready to separate her soul from her body...

“Cut it, Im, let the girl breathe.” An unfamiliar voice enters the scene.

“She ruined my _new shoes_ , Jeongyeon.” the drenched girl whined to the newcomer.

“Let it go, Nayeon. It’s your fault for wearing expensive shoes in a hospital. Plus, you should hurry, you’re going to have a briefing for your first assisting surgery.” Jeongyeon replied as she rolled her eyes at Nayeon’s drama.

The two friends continued to bicker as Sana watched them. Sana inferred that the pretty coffee lady is named Nayeon and the other one is Jeongyeon. In Sana’s honest opinion, both the women in front of her seemed like they were God sent just with their beauty.

“Are you done checking us out?” Nayeon raises an eyebrow as she returns her gaze to Sana and Jeongyeon sighs at Nayeon’s attitude. 

“I- I’m not!” Sana exclaims as she tries to hide the warmth in her cheeks, which was futile.

“Just go you old hag!” Jeongyeon says as she pushes Nayeon inside the elevator.

Once the elevator closes with Nayeon on it (whilst looking at Sana with a deadly gaze), Jeongyeon sighs before turning to Sana.

“I’m sorry for Nayeon, she’s a bitch sometimes and you just caught her at a bad time,” Jeongyeon explains.

“No, it’s fine. I should be the one saying sorry for bumping into her and spilling her coffee. I’m Minatozaki Sana by the way.”

“Don’t worry, she lowkey deserved that. Wait, aren’t you the new intern from Asan? The one under Thoracic and Cardiovascular surgery right?” 

“How’d you know about that?” 

“Well, there was a meeting about you yesterday, we heard a lot of good things about you. I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. A fellow third-year resident under Thoracic and Cardiovascular surgery,” says the short-haired girl while smiling at Sana.

“So, does this mean that the other girl is from the same department?” Sana questions cautiously.

“You mean Nayeon? Yup, she’s also under Thoracic, one of the best. Many juniors look up to her. Speaking of juniors, we should head up so you can meet the rest of the residents.” Jeongyeon says as she points at the elevator that just opened.

“You should head up first, I’m still waiting for someone” Sana replies.

“You mean Momo right? The other transferee. Then I guess I’ll go now. See you later Sana.” Jeongyeon smiles as she waves at Sana until the elevator door closes.

Sana sighs after finally getting away from Jeongyeon’s view. Not even an hour after arriving at the new hospital something already happened, she can’t even imagine what her life’s gonna be like for the next few days.

“YAH!! Sana-chan!” finally a voice Sana recognizes.

“Momoring! Where have you been? It's already 7, our lecture starts at 8!” Sana blurts to Momo with frustration.

“I’m sorry, I overslept again, As soon as I woke up I headed right here! I didn’t even get the chance to eat breakfast.” Momo pouts at Sana because she knows that the only way to get Sana off her back is through being cute.

“Stop it Momo, that pout is not going to work. My morning is already going bad and you being late is not helping,” Sana rolls her eyes at Momo.

Momo knows this isn’t over, she needs to pull out the big guns. She immediately goes to Sana’s side, hugs her, and looks at her with pleading eyes hoping that she’d crack Sana.

“How about we go get some bagels and coffee while you tell me about your day Sanattang?” Sana finally gives in to the cuteness of her best friend.

“Fine, but you’re paying for it” Sana finally smiles at Momo.

As they order their coffee, Sana tells Momo what happened, specifically how she thinks that she already made an enemy on her first day at work

“So not even an hour here and you’re already causing chaos,” says Momo as she munches on her bagel.

“Well, it was kinda worth it though.”

“And why is that?” Momo asks with a hint of sarcasm.

“If I get to meet a new pretty lady all the trouble is worth it,” Sana giggles.

“You need to hide your gay sometimes Sana. It’s becoming too hard to handle.”

“YOU CAN’T PRAY AWAY THE GAY MOMO! YOU CAN NEVER PRAY AWAY THE GAY.” Sana shouts at Momo.

“Calm down Sana! You’re causing a scene. No one is praying away the gay!” Momo whispers to Sana while trying to hide her face. Sana looks around and realizes that many people were looking at her which causes her to cough and look at Momo again.

“I think we should head up now Momo. It is already 7:30, we still need to get ready” Sana tells Momo as she pretends to still maintain her cool after what she just did.

On the way up Momo starts talking again, “Did you ask her name by the way?”

“Who?” Sana asks as she pushes the elevator button for the 5th floor.

“The girl you bumped into.”

“Well, I didn’t ask her, but her friend told me her name. It’s Nayeon.”

“Wait…. Is it Im Nayeon by any chance?” Momo asks Sana with a worried expression.

“Yeah! Do you know her?” Sana faces Momo hoping that she’s a mutual friend of Nayeon.

“Of course, I do! Why don’t you know her? She’s the daughter of the person who hired us here!”

“WAIT WHAT? So, you mean I made an enemy with the worst person possible?” Sana knew that she fucked up, but she didn’t know that she fucked up this hard.

Sana was so stunned by this that Momo had to pull her out of the elevator and into their locker room. To be honest, Momo thought that Sana’s brain stopped working because the girl stopped functioning after that. She even said that it was a miracle that was able to change into her scrubs and coat and walk to the lecture room.

As soon as they entered the lecture room, they were stunned to see a huge place in front of them. Five rows of seats and a huge whiteboard and platform in front. There were many unfamiliar faces around the room but a waving Jeongyeon caught Sana’s attention and beside her are two people, one giving her a deadly look and another one just looking at her notes. She waved back at Jeongyeon while wearing the brightest smile she can give to her but Momo told her that they need to get to their seats and unfortunately for her the only seats available are the ones in front of Jeongyeon. On their way to the seats Sana kept her head down and yet she can still feel Nayeon’s eyes on her. Sana already knows that she is about to shit her pants if Nayeon is going to continue looking at her but lucky for her once they sat down their professor also came in.

“Good Morning everyone! Before we start today's lecture, I just want to make a few announcements. First, three new residents are joining us from this day on. Can you please introduce yourselves starting from the second year” Sana didn’t know who their professor is, but she is glad that the professor seemed nice, she was also relieved that the introduction started with the second year, she wasn’t able to listen, but she thinks that the second year was named Myoui Mina under neurology and that she was also a Japanese? Sana looked at Momo as she said that they should talk to her because of the “we Japanese bitches ought to stick together” mantra that Momo believes in.

Up next was Momo, Momo’s introduction was short but Sana can’t help but roll her eyes at it. Like how she can not roll her eyes when Momo said that she is willing to exchange shifts and handle extra hours if you just give her food. Then it was Sana’s turn, she kept it short and direct, but she still was able to see Nayeon judging eyes that almost made her choke on her saliva. Pain, pain is the only thing Sana can feel right now and she hates it.

“Nice meeting you three, I’m Professor Park by the way and I will be handling all the third years and second-year residence in the Cardio Department.” Professor Park explains as she smiles towards the three new transferees

“Oh, I almost forgot about the second announcement. So you know that are new transferees, Doctor Minatozaki is very famous amongst her superiors at her last hospital” Professor Park says. Sana can hear Nayeon as she grumbles “famous my ass” out of her mouth.

“That is why the department wants to test her tomorrow. So, Doctor Im, we are giving her your heart transplant,” the professor continues while eying on Nayeon.

Everyone in the room felt the tension when Nayeon suddenly stood up on her chair and shouted, “Like hell that I’m going to give this newbie my transplant!” The girl besides Nayeon immediately tried to calm her down but Nayeon didn’t even spare a glance at her.

“Doctor Im, I know you're the daughter of the Chief, but you still need to show me respect. I am still your professor. Doctor Minatozaki, we will reschedule the surgery tomorrow so you can get to know the patient and the case more.” Professor Park snaps back at Nayeon. Nayeon only scoffed back and then left the room not coming back for the rest of the lecture.

After Nayeon leaves, Sana can only nod at the professor. She can even feel people’s eyes on her and even hear whispers such as “I can’t believe she took Nayeon’s solo surgery,” but everyone stopped once their professor cleared her throat and started the lecture. Throughout the class Sana wasn’t about to understand anything, she was only thinking of how she can make amends with Nayeon and fast.

It amazes Sana how Momo can be friends with Mina so fast, for the short amount of time they had during the lecture Momo was about to “force” Mina to have coffee with them, thus here they are now seated at the damn coffee shop right in front of the hospital. Sana doesn’t have anything against the place, to be honest, she thinks that their coffee and bagels are really good, its just that this is the same coffee shop where she made a scene earlier by screaming the “you can’t pray away the gay,” to Momo.

“So, you’re also from Japan, right? What made you want to come here to Korea?” Sana is trying to start a conversation with Mina because it is too damn awkward here.

“Well, I’m trying to run away from all the pressure that I’m having there.” Mina timidly answers Sana as she just stares at her coffee and stirred it.

“Wait you’re a Myoui right? Are you related to Dr. Akira Myoui?” Momo asks Mina with a big eye’s expression.

Mina just sighs at Momo and nods, “Oh my god! Then why are you in South Korea when your father is one of the top surgeons in our country?” Momo utters again while Sana nudges her with her elbow signaling that Mina is not comfortable with the questions being asked to her.

“Wait, sorry. I’m being pushy, aren’t I?” Momo suddenly became much calmer compared to how she was before.

“Good to know you noticed Momoring,” Sana says to her friend. “It’s fine if you don’t want to answer it, Mina,” Sana continued as she looked at Mina. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With so much frustration Nayeon sat down and faced the window where she could see the wonderful view of Seoul. It was peaceful and calm, things she never had and will have in this lifetime especially now that her first solo surgery is taken from her. She knows that once her father finds out about this, she will never hear the end of it, after all, she is just another disappointment to him. Nayeon can’t help but to feel the heaviness that it brings to her chest, all she ever wanted is to make her father proud but somehow the world always finds a way to mess it up.

“What’s with the grumpy face, Im? You made quite a scene earlier. You even made me think that you deserved an Oscar for your drama skills.” Jeongyeon enters Nayeon’s vision as she slowly claps her hand. Nayeon swears this girl will never let her breathe even for a second.

“Stop it Jeongyeon! Don’t listen to her Nayeon unnie, you won’t believe it, but she was really worried about you earlier. You won’t believe me, unnie, but Jeongyeon was looking at the phone all the time, she even asked me if she should run after you.” Jihyo scoffs as she makes her way to the seat next to Nayeon, and Nayeon can’t help but smile with Jihyo’s remarks as she turns her face to Jeongyeon who was very annoyed with what Jihyo said, standing with her arms crossed ready to fight Jihyo at any moment.

“Shut it, Park! That isn’t true!” Jeongyeon shouts in irritation.

“Come on Jeongyeon, we all know that you have a soft spot for Nayeon unnie,” Jihyo smirks, and Jeongyeon only gives her an annoyed face.

Nayeon quickly stands up and runs towards Jeongyeon then wraps her in a hug, “Aww Jeongyeon, don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me.” Nayeon babbles with a matching pouty face. Jihyo swears that Jeongyeon already wants to die after witnessing that because she does too.

“I’d rather burn in hell than fall in love with you, Im,” Jeongyeon replies with a disgusted expression on her face.

“Too bad Yoo, I won’t let you burn in hell. I’d rather see you burn because of how hot I am,” Nayeon pouts as she tries to land a kiss on Jeongyeon’s right cheek.

Jeongyeon quickly tries to push Nayeon’s face away from her, but Nayeon was too persistent, she cupped Jeongyeon’s head between her hands and even put her left leg on Jeongyeon’s waist which caused them to fall. Jihyo immediately started laughing after witnessing that her two friends accidentally kissed on the lips, while the other two were flustered with what happened, neither of them was in the right mind to even stand up.

The door suddenly opened and revealed three new people, but again Jeongyeon and Nayeon were still shocked and couldn’t react until someone spoke.

“Stop it already Momoring, it’s getting annoying,” Sana groaned. 

“Are we disturbing something”

“NO, god no!” Jihyo immediately stops laughing and pulls Nayeon and Jeongyeon up, both of which are now back to reality.

“It was just an accident; we were goofing around, and we fell,” Jeongyeon scratched her neck after she saw that there were 3 people that witnessed her and Nayeon on the floor.

“Oh ok, but you two are cute together though.” Momo squeals as she and the other Japanese make their way to the table.

Nayeon faked gagged “I’ll take that as an insult, newbie”

After that exchange, the room was filled with an awkward silence. Everyone sat in their seat reviewing the new cases that were assigned to them earlier after the lecture. Jeongyeon and Mina were assigned to find a way to extract a tumor from a 6-year old’s heart, the two were extremely sad about the case because the patient was just a kid and had to go through a major surgery. While Momo and Jihyo were assigned to review the charts that Professor Park just finished.

Sana on the other hand was just watching everyone, she was supposed to ask Nayeon for the charts and details about the surgery that she took over, but she is too scared to ask Nayeon for it, she knows that the girl already hates her. Sana started to tap the table with her nails, which is a mannerism of hers which she does every time she’s nervous or when handling a case that causes her to stress out. The longer Sana taps the table, the more Nayeon gets annoyed by her.

“Can you stop that? It’s fucking annoying.” This caused everyone to turn their heads and faced Nayeon.

“Sorry, it’s just that-”

“It’s just what, Minatozaki?” Nayeon butts in before Sana can even finish her sentence.

“The professor told me to ask you for charts and history of the case,” Sana said timidly.

“You could've just asked instead of doing that annoying sound, you know.” Nayeon pulls up a thick folder and hands it out to Sana.

“Here you go. Good luck!” Nayeon says with a smirk.

“Thank you,” Sana takes the folder with confusion. She expected that Nayeon would put up a fight before giving her the chart after seeing her reaction when Professor Park transferred Nayeon’s case to her, that’s why seeing that Nayeon just gave her the files made her confused a lot.

After seeing a calm Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo look at each other with awe and quickly glances at Nayeon. The two see that Nayeon was smirking mischievously and conclude that Nayeon done something but they don’t know exactly what.

-

The following day as Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Momo, and Mina enters the intern’s room and witness a body sleeping on medicine books and chart papers scattered on the floor. Mina comes close to it and shakes it up.

“I’M UP, I’M UP!”

“Sana? What are you doing here?”

“Dude, you smell!” Momo says as she moves away from Sana.

“Did you go home last night?” Mina asks Sana with a worried expression.

“No, I didn’t.” Sana fixes her hair and starts to compile the charts all over the table.

“Why?”

“Well, when I went to Professor Park to report about the surgery, it turned out that I studied the wrong files, so I had to stay up all night to study the actual files,” Sana mumbles with annoyance. Jihyo faces Nayeon who failed to hide her laugh.

“Are you happy with what you did? Me fucking up in front of the Professor and almost losing my job after the first day?” Sana takes a step closer towards Nayeon.

Everyone can feel the tension between the two, but no one dared to interfere with it.

Nayeon scoffs “Yes, it actually does, it just shows that you are incompetent.”

That statement made Sana even more annoyed. “YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG FILES!”

“Sounds like it's _your_ problem, Minatozaki.” Nayeon turns her back at Sana, “plus, you wanted the charts and history, so I gave the charts and history.”

“You gave me the wrong files, Im.” Sana pulls Nayeon to face her.

“You never said which files you wanted.” Nayeon shrugs at Sana as she tests the newbies’ patience.

“You're just jealous that the department chose to give me the surgery instead of you!” Sana isn’t really like this, but the lack of sleep and caffeine in her body made her into this version of her.

“Why would I be jealous of you? For all I know you could be a shitty doctor.” Nayeon takes a step closer towards Sana's face.

“Don’t try me,” Sana takes a step closer, “I’m going to nail this surgery and make you eat your own words, Nayeon.”

Nayeon scoffs. “As if-” before Nayeon can even finish her sentence, Jihyo pulls her and tells her to stop, while Momo pulls Sana and makes her go home to shower and prepare for her surgery later.

“Why the hell did you do that, Im?” Jeongyeon asks her best friend because she doesn’t understand why would Nayeon do that to someone. Nayeon can be a bitch but she would never do something that can affect someone’s life like that.

“She deserved it.’

“No, she didn’t!. She spilled coffee on you yesterday, Nayeon. _Just coffee!_ You don’t even know anything about her except her name.”

“Why are you siding with her? I’m your best friend?” Nayeon exclaims.

“We’re not siding with her Nayeon. Yes, we are your best friend but that doesn’t mean we would tolerate what you did to her, you almost made her lose her job.” Jihyo joins conversion with a blank expression.

“You guys know how much this surgery means to me. It’s someone important to me who we are talking about!” Nayeon debates.

“We know that but don’t use that as an excuse, Nayeon. The surgery means a lot for us too. ”

“I’m not, I just want what’s best for her, and I _know_ that isn’t Minatozaki.”

“If you know what’s best for _her_ , you would help Sana know her case and help her do great during the surgery. Instead, you gave her a different case.” Jihyo calmly says to 

"Jihyo, I just can't let them give her the case! I promised _her_ that I will be there during the surgery! I made a _promise_ Jihyo" Nayeon swiped a tear escaping from her eyes. "I promised _her_ that I'm going to be there every damn time!"

"You're still going to be there Nayeon" Jihyo tries to explain but Nayeon would not budge

"You don't get it Jihyo. I can't just let a newbie take over _her_ case when I've been working my ass off since the first that _she_ worked through the door. I'm responsible for _her_ and god knows what I wouldn't do for that kid" Nayeon says and leaves the room.

Nayeon left because she is having too much frustration inside that room. She needs to escape it, so she goes to the place where she always is at peace. Nayeon never really wanted Sana to almost lose her job, she just wants to be there for _her_. That’s why Nayeon was furious after hearing that they were giving away her surgery, Nayeon has been there since the day she first got admitted to the hospital, she was there when she started to get sicker and sicker, she was there when she had a code blue. She witnessed how a strong funny, lovely, and beautiful girl grow weaker and weaker as time goes by. She was there even before it all started. She was always there, so she doesn’t understand why they take the surgery away from her.

Nayeon reaches the last room in the hallway, her haven, the place where she always wants to be.

“Nayeon-unnie”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twt @sanayeonaus for updates 💕


End file.
